Numb Warrior cat Story
by BallOfFlyingFur
Summary: 3 Kits were born after a furious battle that killed many.. Gorseclan now is renamed Dawnclan, in hope that one of the kits, Hopekit, becomes leader, and leads them to safety for a new dawn. Though one kit is furious she isnt leader, and we follow their story along the way.
1. Full of Hope Prolouge

p style="text-align: center;"strong~NUMB/strong~/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Prologue~: /p  
p style="text-align: left;" The darkness surrounded her.. It swallowed her.. Only the faint sound of yowling could be heard. -The tunnels are the only safe place..- She thought, shivering at the slight thought of being out there. A shape moved towards her, she stayed quiet, but noticed it was an ally.. Her mate. "Why have you come down here? They will surely follow you, and who knows if we´ll survive?" She whispered, with irritation, to him, making sure to not be heard. The tom sighed, "The battle was lost.. The others won.". She had just noticed the sudden silence, "Who survived the attack?" She asked with a frown. The tom sat in font of her, "Gorse, Heron, Abyss, and your mother, Dawn. Sadly she is slowly dying from the wounds. As our medicine cat was killed, there is no way to heal her. All the cobwebs are torn or taken." He said, his claws digging into the stone ground of the tunnel. The she-cat sighed, then felt a pain in her stomache, and inhaled sharply, "The kits are coming!" She mowed with urgency. Her mate ran to tell the others./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Minutes later, the she cat had 4 kits, each scrabbled over to her. 2 toms, and 2 she-cats. One of the toms was a grey tabby, with piercing amber eyes and a tiny body, like his father. The other tom was a lighter grey, with green eyes and larger than his brother. One she-cat had a pure white pelt with green eyes and a long tail, white like her mother. The other she-cat was quite unusual. They were a calico cat, with white spots sometimes overlapping the markings, almost as if droplets of white water fell onto their pelt, including amber eyes. Both their mother and father were confused, no amber eyes in either mother or father, and no calico markings. "Silk, what shall we name them?" The tom asked. Silk Pointed to each kit with her tail, "The calico, Cloverkit. The small grey one, Smokekit. The lighter grey tom, Moonkit. What shall we name the white she cat?" She asked, as she wanted her mate to name one, "Hopekit. As for hope for a new clan. A new beginning, a new dawn.."./p 


	2. A Taste of Adventure CHAPTER 1

**NUMB**

Chapter 1

It was many weeks after the battle had ended in defeat, and the kits have grown to be 3 moons. They are still curious about the world around them, and Dawnclan is still travelling for a new home. They are currently in an oak forest, a little bit away from their original camp. Smokekit ran ahead of the group, trying to see what as ahead of them, "Smokekit! Come back here now! I told you NOT to go any further than the group has travelled." Silk, their mother, called. Cloverkit chuckled at Smokekit once he sadly waited until he was back with his mother, "But it's so beautiful! I want to see everything!" Smokekit responded, hope that he could go back to the front showing in his eyes. Silk shook her head, "It's not going to be so beautiful once an eagle catches you!" she said, her gaze fiercely looking into Smokekit's eyes. A fluffy grey tom overheard their conversation and backed up to walk next to Silk, "Come on Silk, don't be so hard on them. We all know that feeling of excitement and the urge for adventure as a kit." he said softly, licking his mate's nose. The kits looked up, but Smokekit was the first to as they impatiently waited for an answer from their mother. Silk sighed, with a glance back at their kits she responded, "Fine.. As long as Storm, your father, is next to you.". The kits smiled in joy, and Storm chuckled, "Ok. Come along my kits, to the front we go!" he mewed, the kits quickly followed him.

The curious kits looked around, "Woah! We can see much more from here!" Smokekit said, his eyes seemed to be glittering as he spotted a river up ahead. _Water!_ Moonkit thought. Moonkit nodded, "Yeah! I didn't like being in the back! It was boring!" he said these words with hesitation, as he didn't want to rub it in Silk's face that it was better in front. He was always the obedient one, he always listened and tried his best to make his mother happy. But he was also kind of hard to talk to in front of their mother, as he always tries to pretend he's talking about the weather, prey, or even bugs instead of mischief like Smokekit and sometimes Cloverkit did. Hopekit on the other paw, was a whole different story then Smokekit and Cloverkit. She almost seemed like no matter what she did, it would turn out fine, or whatever she said, she would be fine. She was sweet, and kind.. _She seems so.. PERFECT... I wonder why? Our parents never get mad at her..._ Moonkit thought, his mind filled with confusion and jealousy. "WATCH OUT!" A familiar voice called, snapping Moonkit right out of his thoughts. He almost fell into the river! Silk gave him a glare, and Moonkit frowned, looking away. He knew she was going to yell at him when they crossed it. Abyss carried and his siblings across, along with Storm. Once they were across the river, Moonkit looked at his paws as Silk grumpily walked over to him, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN INTO THE RIVER!" She meowed, with a harsh tone. Moonkit frowned, "I.. kind of... was stuck in my thoughts?" he said, hoping his mother would accept this for an answer, it was the truth, anyways. She stomped her paw on the ground, "I just don't want to lose you.. Ok? From now on until we reach the meadows I will carry you." Silk said, a softer tone, but still a harsh look in her eyes. Moonkit nodded, "Ok..." Storm looked at Silk, worry in his eyes. Ever since the kits were born she was too overprotective and harsh. But he understood, these kits are the only hope this clan has.


	3. A Well Fought Battle CHAPTER 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongNUMB/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Cloverkit watched Moonkit as he hung from the delicate jaws of Silk, "Hah! Even I'm not that mouse-brained to almost fall into a river!" she teased, proudly walking alongside Silk. They had been walking for hours with no rest. Smokekit watched also but didn't say a word. Hopekit just ignored it all, and walked, a bit of a wobble as she was tired from walking. Suddenly, the group stopped, and they all walked into an old badger den for a rest, "Ew! It smells weird!" Smokekit complained, "At least we can play!" he said, quickly cheering up. Hopekit sat next to Silk,"No.. my pads hurt and I'm reaaallly tired..." she said before taking a moment to suckle. Cloverkit rolled her eyes, "Tired? Ha! Not me!" she leapt at Smokekit, easily pinning him to the ground as he was significantly smaller than her. Though Smokekit was smarter, and wriggled out from under her, spinning around to leap on her back, but Cloverkit was quick, and dodged, at the moment Smokekit landed, she tripped him, and landed once again on his back. Moonkit gasped, "Woah!" he'd never seen Cloverkit do that move before. Smokekit quickly pushed Cloverkit off of his back, ducking as Cloverkit leapt at him. She landed, only to be knocked to the ground by Smokekit, "Ha ha! No cat can win against the glorious Smokestar!" he mewed. Cloverkit rolled to the side, and ran towards Smokekit in a zig zag pattern, until Smokekit tried to hit her with his paw when she was close, but she leapt to the side and shoved Smokekit down on the stone ground, "You really think so? The great leader Cloverstar will win this battle." She put a paw on Smokekit's belly, and he pretended to die, " Ohh noooo... Smokestar has fallen!" he said, with a smile. Moonkit knocked Cloverkit off of Smokekit, "You won't rule this clan.. Not if Moonclaw has anything to saw about it!". Cloverkit gasped, "My rival!" she said, and ran towards him, only to be stopped by Gorse, "You two need rest, I can see you wobble! Anyways, those were great battle moves. Especially yours, Cloverkit!" He praised. Silk moved the three kits to her, "Yes, it's time for some rest.". "But I want to keep playing!" Smokekit complained, "No. Not until we rest once more, which is two days from now." She said, firmly. The kits frowned, but fell asleep easily./p 


	4. A Surprise CHAPTER 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongNUMB/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 3/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" More moons have passed, and the group has lost Dawn, Silk's mother. They can't find much prey and are really hungry. The kits are now 6 moons, as old as apprentices, and have unofficially been named with the paw suffix./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Silk! I'm huuunnngry!" Smokepaw complained. Storm rolled his eyes as Silk replied, "I'm hungry too, but we're not going to be soon. We're close to the Fire fields." she said. Hopepaw smiled, span style="text-decoration: underline;"emThe Fire Fields! I've only heard that in the stories we've been told on our journey!/em/span she thought excitedly. The Fire Fields used to be a giant forest, but burned down, leaving an open forest, but the rain soon dug into the ground, extinguishing the fire, and creating caves, and a few tunnels along the way. Now, the Fire Fields hold the prettiest flowers, plentiful prey, open and closed spaces, and a camp that supposedly is carved into the side of a hill, big enough for 2 clans to fit in! Hopepaw dreamed of the day they would get there and imagined running in the fields. Moonpaw nudged Hopepaw, "Hopepaw! Abyss is calling you!" he whispered, and Hopepaw looked to the front of the group to see Abyss waving his tail signalling for Hopepaw to come over. She padded over the sun in her eyes, making her squint. Abyss smiled, "Hopepaw, I'm glad you woke up from your daydream. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that once we get to the Fire Fields, you're going to be my apprentice, and once we build our camp. Silk wants you to get ready to lead the clan!" he said, and Hopepaw smiled, seeing Cloverpaw with a look of jealousy in her eyes. Heron yowled, as a rouge lept on him, quickly aiming for his neck. Silk quickly moved the apprentices into the shadows and growled as another 2 rouges leapt out of the shadows. Silk helped Storm fight, while Gorse fought one alone, leaving Abyss and Heron attacking the rouge that attacked Heron. The 4 apprentices hid with fear, each shivering apart from Cloverpaw. She growled,"I'm not going to back away like a kit!" She ran up to the rouge Gorse was fighting, and leapt up, landing on it's back, and bit it's neck, making the rouge fling Cloverpaw off of it, to continue fighting Gorse. Silk and Storm cornered the one rouge, leaving Gorse pinning a rouge down, and Abyss sinking his teeth into the first rouge's neck, making the rouge twitch and slowly die. Moonpaw and Hopepaw watched in horror, while Cloverpaw closely watched Abyss, and Smokepaw didn't watch at all. Smokepaw backed away and sniffed the air. Another rouge? Behind them? span style="text-decoration: underline;"emOh no! /em/span Smokepaw nudged Cloverpaw, making her growl at a dark brown she-cat rouge, who grabbed Smokepaw by the scruff, and quickly decided whether to take the others, but didn't, and ran off with Smokepaw grasped in their jaws. Cloverpaw ran after them, making Moonpaw and Hopepaw follow close behind, but Moonpaw was hesitant. The rouge was fast, but Cloverpaw used shortcuts, gaining on the rouge. Once she thought she was close enough, she pounced, making the rouge stumble, and run headfirst into a tree, falling down in a dazed state. Smokepaw wriggled free from her jaws, and smiled, "Thanks Cloverpaw, for a second there I'd thought I'd never see Silk aga-" The rouge had pinned Smokepaw to the ground, "This kit is mine. The Hollows need it for more claws!" the rouge said, with a smile on her face. The cats turned their heads to the scent of the group coming to find them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Smokepaw smiled, "Ha! You're outnumbered!" he said, and waved his tail in a circle. Cloverpaw smiled, the two kits used this as a silent way of saying, *Attack!* in their play fights when they were leaders of separate clans signalling their warriors. Cloverpaw leapt at the rouge, landing on their back, while Hopekit bit their hin leg. Moonkit didn't want to get in trouble, but he probably already was.. But he could explain what happened to the group. the rouge growled, and tried knocking the apprentices off, causing Smokepaw to wriggle out from under the rouge and join in. The group reached them, and Silk yowled in surprise at the apprentices, while Storm helped attack the rouge. The rouge shook them off, and ran away. Silk growled, "YOU THREE ARE ALL IN SERIOUS TROUBLE. YOU SHOULD strongemNEVER/em/strong RUN OFF WHEN WE ARE HIDING YOU!" She yowled at them. Cloverpaw frowned, she knew why Silk said three.. span style="text-decoration: underline;"emBecuase Hopepaw is /em/spansooospan style="text-decoration: underline;"em PERFECT./em/span she thought, rolling her eyes. "You three won't get any pre-" Storm cut her off, "I believe you should let them explain before you punish, my dear." he said. Smokepaw nodded, "I was taken by the rouge, but Cloverpaw and the others followed, while Cloverpaw leapt on the rouge, making them stumble and hit a tree! An-" "We fought them off after Smokepaw was pinned!" Cloverpaw finished. "Apart from Moonpaw, he just stood there." Hopepaw added. Silk took a moment to think, "You're all in trouble for running off, but I won't make the punishment bad.. Once we go back on our path to the Fire Fields, you three will not get any prey for one day instead of a week.." She said. Storm nodded with a slight smile. He wasn't happy that they were punished, but that Silk as softer. They all went to continue on the path to the Fire Fields./p 


	5. A Meeting CHAPTER 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongNUMB/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" After the rouge battle, the group was slower due to their injuries, and many cuts are slowly getting infected. The apprentices are worried for their mother, who has a deep gash at her throat. Storm is too, and is staying by her side most of the way./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Moonpaw looks at Cloverpaw, "Cloverpaw, do you think Silk will be alright?" He asked nervously. Cloverpaw looked at him with a smile, "Of COURSE she will. If she can still yowl at us, she can still live." She said, rolling her eyes. Hopepaw frowned, "Moonpaw, go to sleep.. We need our rest." she said, lashing her tail when Cloverpaw growled. Smokepaw was already asleep, and Moonpaw soon after. Then Hopepaw, but not Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw pretended to be asleep as he mother, Silk, got up, following Storm out into the dead of night. Cloverpaw followed, with a mischevious smile on her face. Silk sat down in front of Storm, "Storm, I know why you wanted to talk to me alone, i'm FINE." She said, a surprisingly soft tone in her voice. Cloverpaw listened from a bush, "No, you're not. And that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I just want to say you've been harsh to our kits. Why is that?" Storm asked, licking his mate's ear. Silk flinched away, "I know I have, but sometimes they need to listen." she said. Storm frowned, "You know that's not the reason, Silk." he said, sternly. The she-cat looked into Storm's eyes, "Fine.. I just don't want to lose the only hope the group has for a future.. And you know how I want Hopepaw to be the leader one day. She is our only hope, along with her kin, but-" "You don't want them to die like your father did?" Storm finished her sentence. Silk nodded, "But how will we ever get them to listen?" she said, worry in her eyes shone like the moon, "Be kind, not harsh.. You know how they'll turn out if you DO yell at them everytime they do something wrong. Listen, let's stick to the no yelling technique. Ok?" Storm exclaimed. His mate nodded, and got up, "Oh.. also, Storm..Thank you for trying to save my mother.. I know she is glad that you tried." she said, and walked away, soon followed by Storm. Cloverpaw smiled, and hid deeper in the bush, hiding her smell./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Cloverpaw quickly ran back to the opening the group slept in, before her parents did, and pretended to sleep. Silk noticed Cloverpaw's smell, and frowned, "Cloverpaw, Have you snuck out?" she called, but noticed Cloverpaw pretending to be asleep. Storm smiled, "She probably went to get a drink from the puddle there.." he pointed to the puddle with his tail. Silk frowned, "Her smell leads further than that.." while Cloverpaw was pretending to sleep, she actually fell asleep, not hearing the rest of the conversation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" The next day, Cloverpaw awoke to the sound of a thunderstorm, and the group was soaking wet. Cloverpaw woke her siblings up and led them to under a tree, a bit away from the group to stay dry AND talk, "Listen, you 3, I overheard Silk talking to Storm last night!" she whispered to her siblings, "Or did you just sneak out and PURPOSLEY listen?" Hopepaw accused Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw frowned, "Of course I did, anywa-" "What did they say?" Moonpaw asked, then knew it was a mistake, "Don't inturrupt me!" Cloverpaw said, and Moonpaw flinched, "Anyways, They talked about Hopepaw becoming the future leader of Dawnclan!" She said, hatred and jealousy in her voice. The 3 apprentices gasped, and Hopepaw looked down at her paws, everything made sense now.. Why Silk never got angry at Hopepaw... Hopepaw just sat there, her eyes staring blankly at her paws./p 


	6. The Fire Fields CHAPTER 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongNUMB/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 5/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Leader... of.. Dawnclan?" Hopepaw said, her voice seemed to be surprised, but her eyes were full of joy, but then it was confusion and sorrow, "SO that's the only reason why I'm not yelled at all the time?" she quietly said. Cloverpaw nodded, " It seems to be so.". Hopepaw sighed, "Well.. I guess this conversation was... important" she said, walking through the rain and back to the group. Moonpaw and Smokepaw walked after her. Cloverpaw watched them walk away, the group slowly waking up to continue moving. Cloverpaw followed. Silk was in the front this time, and the apprentices ran up to her, excited to be so close to finding a home. Storm smiled, "Hey my little kits, once we pass this river, we'll be in the Fire Fields!" He said, nuzzling each apprentice one by one. Abyss chuckled, "Yep! We just need more cats to join our clan.. it's pretty weak the way we are now." He said, waving his tail at the group. Gorse nodded her head, "Yeah, and your mother and I are going to be elders. We can't fight as well as we could back when we were young!" she joked, and Silk rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah, so make sure to let any cat in as long as their not suspicious." she said, "Storm will be leader when we get there, and Abyss, the deputy.".Hopepaw shot a confused look at Cloverpaw. Did Cloverpaw lie about her becoming clan leader?/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Moonpaw and the other apprentices were carried by Silk and Storm across the river. They walked a bit through the forest, and the group stopped. Cloverpaw and Hopepaw gasped, "The Fire Fields!" they both said, rushing through the grassy field. There were many rabbits and mice, and a forest with birds and other prey nearby. Smokepaw gaped at the large field, and walked out into it. The rest of the group walked over to a large hill, with a large entrance to a cave. Storm waved his tail for the wandering apprentices to follow. "I can't believe we're here!" Cloverpaw mewed, walking inside the giant cave entrance. The cave was as big as the hill and had a ledge that was easy to climb up too, and a den-like hole leading from it. Then there were some other holes big enough for 4 foxes to fit in each! One that was close to the entrance had moss covering it, same as some other few. The entrance was so big it lit up everywhere. Then, a medium-sized pool of water was next to another den that was near the entrance and led out of the cave, and into a river to the right. There was a rock with a flat surface, big enough for 4 cats to lay facing the other side of the large cave. The group rested in the middle, and Storm looked around, "I, your leader, Shall now name each cave!" he yowled, on the ledge, "The moss covered one, with many tiny ledges in there near the entrance will be the medicine den! The other one near the pool of water will be the Warriors den! This one on the ledge I'm on will be my den, and this ledge will be called High-ledge! The rock will be called Flat-rock, and will be used for cats who are old enough to be warriors, apprenticed, retired, or becoming deputy will go here for the ceremony! It will also be allowed to sit or lay on it and share tounges or eat! The furthest den in the back will be the Nursery, and to the right of it will be the apprentice den! Then to the left will be the Elder's den! The prey will be placed under the Flat-Rock! We will establish borders later, and stock herbs and prey after this ceremony! But, first, I assign Abyss as my deputy. He will be renamed, into Abyssfur,. Silk and Gorse will be retiring to the Elder's den after we gather prey, herbs, establish borders, and mark the training grounds! Brambles will be placed at the entrance to make it harder for our enemies that we will meet sometime in the future! Meeting dismissed!" Storm waved his tail, and the group followed him, including the apprentices./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" They finished marking their borders. From over the river and to a willow tree at a lake a bit nearby, to a forest ahead of it. Then to the edge of the forest in front of the fields, and then to the left a giant hill, and then meeting up with the forest one, an abandoned twoleg nest. Behind the camp was the river they crossed, and they marked past that to the place where they last slept on the journey. The training grounds were in the middle of the Camp and the giant hill. They found all the herbs *including death berries* on the way around the large territory, and caught lots of prey, 3 squirrels, 2 birds, and 5 mice, and 1 rabbit that Cloverpaw caught on her own that made her discover the abandoned twoleg nest. Silk and Gorse carried plenty of moss for the dens in camp. They got back to the camp, and Silk and Gorse went to each of the dens, placing moss in each of them. the then rested peacefully in the Elder's den. They still had no medicine cat. Storm had given Abyssfur 2 apprentices, Cloverpaw and Smokepaw, leaving Storm to mentoring Hopepaw and Moonpaw. Cloverpaw walked to the entrance of the camp, brambles covering it, leaving a little space big enough for a warrior to get through. She observed it, then walked back to her little group of apprentices. Storm and Abyssfur had gone out to explore the territory more, leaving the four apprentices protected by Silk and Gorse in the Elder's den./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Abyssfur and Storm had gone to the cherry tree, "What do you think is past this?" Storm asked, stepping past their recently marked borders. Abyssfur shrugged, and padded past it, "Let's find out!" he said, running further from their border, Storm followed behind, the wind buffeted his fur as he caught up with Abyssfur. They ended up halfway next to the large lake. Storm looked to his side, the sun lowering slowly as it became night. He could make out a glowing light on the top of a hill. Storm walked up there, followed by Abyssfur. Once they reached the top, they say a large oak tree, it glowed the soft color of light blue and white. Fireflies glittered by it, and a ghost-like cat floated down in front of them, "You have arrived. You know us, your ancestors. We reveal ourselves to you. You know we learned the warrior code from other clans, specifically the clan that defeated us in battle." The starry cat's eyes glittered with sorrow at the sound of the battle, "Storm. This is the Moonhill. It holds an oak tree on top, as you can see. We are Starclan, your ancestors... Anyways.. You must come here for your nine lives once you become leader, or when you are becoming a medicine cat. We will share the future with you in prophecies and dreams. Your medicine cat will take you here for your nine lives. Storm, I know you do not remember me, but I am your mother's mother, Drip, and I will give you your first life.". Storm frowned, "What? This is all happening too fast.." He mewed, and the she-cat's nose touched his forehead, "Calm down. It will be alright." Her voice soothed Storm. Abyssfur watched a Storm slept near the faintly glowing oak tree. Minutes passed, and Storm was given all his lives but one. In Storm's dream, he saw Dawn, Silk's mother, "I will give you your last life. Bravery, use this life to be brave and never give up, and to protect your clan at all costs." Storm tensed his muscles, and felt a surge of pain, and he saw a vision of the journey and Dawn's death. "I now name your Stormstar, leader of Dawnclan. I know you will be a great leader," she said, all the cats who gave Stormstar his nine lives behind her. They faded away slowly, "As for your medicine cat, we sent one on their way here." the voice echoed, and Stormstar woke up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Abyssfur tilted his head, "What happened? Why did you sleep?" he asked, but Stormstar never answered his question as a jet black cat with yellow eyes walked up the hill. She was tall, but looked intelligent, "Hello there." she said, and Stormstar walked towards her, "Are you my new medicine cat?" he asked, and she nodded, "I was sent by Starclan themselves. Though I am just an exile from Mossclan, from a faraway place, I still know a lot about herbs.. My leader stripped me of my title and my name, and I no longer have a name.. OR a place.." She sadly said, bowing her head. Stormstar smiled, "We will bring you into Dawnclan.. I'll call you Firefly, is that alright?" he asked, and she nodded, "Yes.. Who are you two?". "I am Stormstar, the leader, and this is Abyssfur, my deputy." He said, waving his tail to Abyssfur. Firefly smiled, "Well, show me your camp, I am sure I will live a happy life there." She said. Abyssfur nodded, "You will, You will." He said, as the three cats padded back to camp./p 


	7. Training day! CHAPTER 6

**NUMB**

Chapter 6

Firefly and the others got back to camp, and the apprentices ran out to see whos back, "Who's that? Who's that?!" The four apprenticed asked, and Stormstar chuckled, "This is Firefly, our new medicine cat. I'm also now Stormstar, I have nine lives given to me by Starclan at the Moonhill." He said, and Firefly smiled, her eyes glowing with pride, "Hello there, little ones. Who may you four be?". Cloverpaw proudly stepped in front, "I'm Cloverpaw, this is Smokepaw, Moonpaw, and Hopepaw." She said, smiling. Firefly chuckled, "Nice to meet you four, anyways, this place is big.." she said, looking around. Stormstar nodded, "It is. We already assigned dens." Abyssfur began walking to the Elder's den, bringing the two cats prey. "Why don't you show Firefly around?" Stormstar asked Hopepaw and Moonpaw. They both nodded and bounded off with Firefly to show her around. Smokepaw and Cloverpaw were left behind but didn't care, as they began play fighting again. "And finally, THIS is the medicine den!" Hopepaw said. The medicine den had a little hole in the roof to the left, letting moonlight in. To the right, there was the stock and in front a tunnel leading to a place for sick cats, and then two moss nests on the sides of the entrance to the tunnel. Firefly looked astonished, "This is beautiful!" she purred, padding to the bigger moss bed, laying in it, "It's a perfect size!" She then padded over to the stock of herbs, the death berries in a tiny hole so that cats won't squish them and accidentally lick it off, getting.. well... killed. "All of the herbs are here! It's just not organized.." She mewed, but shrugged, "I can have someone help me.". Moonpaw smiled, "I can help you organize them.." he mewed. Firefly smiled, "Aww. thanks! Hey Hopepaw, me and Moonpaw are going to organize these herbs. I'll see you later." She mewed, waving her tail, and Hopepaw padded out of the den, through the moss.

"So, Moonpaw, why did you want to stay and help?" Firefly asked, placing goldenrod on the top ledge of the stock in the left corner. Moonpaw looked away, "Well, I wanted to become a medicine cat.." He mewed, his ears lowering. Firefly chuckled, _He wants to be MY apprentice? I'm so excited!"_ she thought, "Sure! Let me talk to Stormstar about it once we finish organizing these herbs!" she mewed, placing her tail on Moonpaw's shoulder, "R-really?" Moonpaw said, a smile forming on his face, "Mhm! Now let's continue organizing these herbs!" Firefly placed some yarrow next to the goldenrod, then some poppy seeds on the middle ledge. Moonpaw placed the mouse bile on the bottom ledge, then some burdock root next to it. They finished soon after a bit, and Firefly got up, padding out of the den and up to the Leader's den, "Stormstar, I need to speak to you." She mewed. Moonpaw padded to Hopepaw, who was sitting watching Cloverpaw and Smokepaw play fight. "Come in." Stormstar waved his tail, and Firefly padded in. "What is it, Firefly?" Stormstar asked, his eyes filled with wonder. "Moonpaw wanted to become my apprentice, is that alright with you?" She asked, sitting down. The leader's eyes widened, "Moonpaw? Really? Well.. It is alright with me." He mewed. "Thank you, Stormstar." Firefly mewed, padding out of the leader's den, and down into the camp.

"All cat's old enough to run through the field, gather beneath High-Ledge for a Clan meeting! Moonpaw, Firefly, gather on Flat-rock!" Stormstar called. Moonpaw and Firefly sat on Flat-rock, facing the High-ledge. They watched as Cloverpaw, Smokepaw, Hopepaw, and Heron (I forgot about him XP) gathered beneath High-ledge. "Moonpaw, from this day on, your mentor will be Firefly. I hope Firefly will pass down she knows on to you." He looked over at Firefly, "Firefly, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from your former mentor, and you have shown yourself to be kind and fair. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Moonpaw.". Everycat smiled, but Moonpaw didn't, though Firefly knew he was excited. "Meeting dismissed." Stormstar yawned, walking back into his den. Hopepaw padded over to Firefly and Moonpaw as they hopped down from the Flat-rock, "Congrats, Moonpaw!" she mewed, her eyes shone with happiness. "T-thanks Hopepaw! I'm excited to learn everything about herbs!" he mewed, nervous but excited. Firefly chuckled, "I'm glad to have him as my apprentice. Anyways, I'll be asleep. Moonpaw, come soon, you need rest." she mewed, padding away.

A black and grey tom peeked from the entrance of the camp, a scowl on his face. He walked in, as there were no guards yet. Stormstar sniffed the air, and padded out, spotting the tom, "HEY!" he mewed, padding down to walk in front of the tom, "Who are you, and why are you here?" he mewed, his voice stern. He unsheathed his claws and lashed his tail back and forth. The tom growled, "I followed an exile from my clan here. I was too, exiled. Why have you taken her in?" he asked. "She was in need of a home, and we were in need of a medicine cat." Stormstar mewed. "I see you're in need a guard. Do you mind if I join your.. Clan? She is my sister, and I want to see her again." The tom said, "Oh, and my name's Jetsky". Stormstar was surprised how quickly Jetsky asked to join the clan, "Can I trust you?" he asked. "Can you trust my sister?" Jetsky replied, a sly smile spreading on his face, "Her name is Firefly.. oh, and yes, we can trust her. I guess that's a yes to saying we can trust you too.". Jetsky chuckled, "Mhm.. Where is she?" he asked, sniffing the air. He smiled, padding to the medicine den. Firefly was asleep, and he padded back out, "She's asleep.. hm.. Well, I'll be glad to guard your camp. I and your deputy can switch. I can guard it as long as you feel like it. Whatdya say?" Jetsky looked outside as the moon slowly lowered. "Ok," Stormstar said. He was nervous, as the cat had just randomly popped in and asked to join. Jetsky padded to the entrance, and quietly guarded the camp. There was something odd about him to Stormstar, but he was new, so it's ok to feel that way, right? Stormstar shrugged and padded to his den for the night.

Cloverpaw yawned as Abyssfur padded into the apprentice den, "Time for training, Cloverpaw, Smokepaw!" he mewed. Cloverpaw and Smokepaw padded out with Abyssfur, and padded past Jetsky. Stormstar had told every cat about Jetsky in the morning, though Cloverpaw was unsure about Jetsky being a guard. Abyssfur and the 2 apprentices padded to the training grounds. "Today I'm going to teach you how to fight in a battle. As you already know the territory well. Smokepaw, I want you to stand still." Abyssfur mewed, and then pounced over Smokepaw, and turned around, pinning Smokepaw down with ease. Cloverpaw smiled, "Woah! Can I try that?" she mewed. Abyssfur nodded, "You two show me what you have in a battle. No claws!". Cloverpaw smiled and leapt at Smokepaw. Smokepaw dodged, hitting Cloverpaw in the side with his paw. Cloverpaw was unsteadied, and once she landed, Smokepaw leapt on her back, pinning her down. Cloverpaw used all her strength to throw Smokepaw off of her and dodge his attack. She then ran at Smokepaw in a zigzag line, and then leapt to the side, and tripped him with her back leg, swinging her around to Smokepaw's side as he expected her to leap on his back. Cloverpaw then ducked as Smokepaw swung a blow at her head. Smokepaw expected this and ran to her side to knock her down, sending Cloverpaw to roll on her back. She was pinned by Smokepaw once again, and she growled, wriggling out from under him slowly. "STOP!" Abyssfur mewed, "You two did great!" he smiled, as the two apprentices separated, "Cloverpaw, you used strength and skill to battle, while Smokepaw, you used knowledge and smarts to battle. You two did well. So. onto the lesson." Abyssfur taught the two tricks and moves to use in battle until the sun was almost at sun high. The three were exhausted and padded back to camp.

Moonpaw watched as Cloverpaw and Smokepaw padded out of camp past Jetsky. Firefly had woken up long before the clan and had talked to Jetsky for a bit, "Moonpaw. Today's your first day as a medicine cat apprentice!" she mewed, her yellow eyes glimmered with excitement, "First, I'm going to show you the top ledge of herbs today, and I'm going to test you on them. We will do this each day until you get all of them right, and we'll move on to the middle ledge of herbs.". Moonpaw nodded, padding into the den, followed by Firefly. Firefly held out a hairy, grey-green colored leaf in front of Moonpaw, "This is a Borage leaf. If chewed and eaten, it can bring down fevers, soothes bad bellies, relieves tight chests, and produces more and better milk.". She then held out a flower with blue petals with a white throat and yellow center, "This is Bindweed. It helps bind sticks together, and when combined with sticks, it can mend a broken leg and keep it in place.". Firefly then showed Moonpaw Bright eyes, Burdock root, catchweed, catmint, celandine, Chervil, and chickweed. Once they were done, Moonpaw was quizzed on the herbs. He got Burdock root, Chervil, Bindweed, Celandine, and Borage right. "You've done well, you just need to memorize chickweed, catchweed, and bright eyes." Firefly mewed, putting the herbs away on the ledge. Moonpaw smiled, and padded out of the medicine den, "Moonpaw!" Hopepaw called, coming back from her training. Cloverpaw and Smokepaw had come back too, and had started eating prey on the Flat-rock, "Want to go eat on the Flat-rock?" She asked. Moonpaw nodded, and walked to the prey pile, grabbing a bird, while Hopepaw grabbed a squirrel. They both walked up to the Flat-rock and lay on it. Moonpaw smiled, he was glad he had a great mentor, and a place in the clan.


	8. The bite CHAPTER 7

**NUMB**

Chapter 7

2 moons had passed and Moonpaw had learned almost all the herbs, and still needed to memorize their uses. It was Leaf-fall, and Jetsky found another cat to join, a golden she-cat with amber eyes and a torn left ear. Stormstar named her Ambereye. Heron was renamed Heronwing, and became the on and off guard with Jetsky. Dawnclan had grown to gain the sweet smell of a cherry tree, with a hint of rabbit.

"Moonpaw! We're going to gather some herbs." Firefly called, at the entrance of the den. Moonpaw ran up to her, and they left. Cloverpaw had been changed to be the apprentice of Ambereye, and was now walking out with Ambereyes for her training. Smokepaw and Abyssfur followed, leaving Hopepaw alone. She had just trained with Heronwing, her new mentor and had just come back. She sighed, and Stormstar padded up to her, "Hopepaw, I know I had to switch from being your mentor as I needed to stay and lea my clan, I'm sorry." he said, sitting next to her. Hopepaw shook her head, "It's not that, I just have no cat but the elders, you, and my mentor to talk to." she shuffled her paws, and the sunlight got in her eyes directly, making her twitch and squint, "You know, I had to go through the same thing. When I was an apprentice all my clanmates were out training, and I wanted to play fight with them, but my mentor already trained me for the day!" he mewed, smiling. Hopepaw looked at Stormstar, "Really?". He nodded, "Heh, turns out I was lucky. There had been a badger attack at the training grounds. I was worried, but luckily every cat was safe." He mewed, putting his tail of Hopepaw's shoulder. Hopepaw smiled, resting her head on her father's side, "Stormstar?". "Yes, Hopepaw?" "Will you always be there for me?" she asked. Stormstar took a moment to think, "Yes, I will. Even if I'm in Starclan." Hopepaw watched as Moonpaw and Firefly came back from gathering herbs, holding goldenrod, burdock root, and cobwebs in their mouths. Moonpaw and Firefly went into the medicine den, and only Moonpaw came out, only to pad over to Hopepaw. Stormstar padded away, "Hey Hopepaw!" Moonpaw said, sitting next to her. "Hi Moonpaw!" Hopepaw replied, waving her tail in a hello also, "How was your training?" Moonpaw asked, curious. Hopepaw shrugged, "Eh... It was okay. I only hunted and brang back two thrushes." she mewed, the faint tone of sorrow in her voice. _When am I going to be the leader of my clan?_ She wondered. "Nice!" Moonpaw smiled. A faint yowl came from outside of camp, and every cat in the clan came out of their dens and bolted up. Firefly ran out towards the sound, followed by Heronwing, Moonpaw, and Hopepaw. Firefly ran towards the yowl, and ended up in the training grounds. Abyssfur was laying on the ground, blood dripping from his wound.

The cats ran towards Abyssfur. Firefly looked at his wound, "Snakebite! Moonpaw, Hopepaw, go back and get Tormentil, cobwebs, and poppy seeds NOW! Heronwing, Smokepaw, Make sure the snake is gone. I'll try and stop the bleeding with my paw!" she mewed, and the cats did what she said while she held her paw to Abyssfur's wound. Abyssfur breathed heavily, the poison slowly moving through his body, making him shudder. Moonpaw and Hopepaw came back quickly, with all the herbs they were told to get. "Abyssfur, eat these poppy seeds, it'll ease your pain." She held out some poppy seeds to Abyssfur, and he lapped them up. Moonpaw already chewed up the tormentil root. Firefly put the cobwebs over the wound to stop the bleeding and put the chewed up tormentil root over it, so when it stopped bleeding, the root would extract poison at the same time. Abyssfur stopped feeling so much pain due to the poppy seeds, and calmed down, "We need to stay here, we don't want the herbs to fall off." Firefly said as Heronwing started to nudge Abyssfur. "It's going to be ok. He's going to heal, but he has a chance of not making it along the way.." Firefly mewed sadness in her tone. Ambereye and Cloverpaw came running over, "What happened?!" Ambereye mewed, and then saw Abyssfur. She gasped, "No!". Cloverpaw watched intently as the medicine cat sat next to Abyssfur. Heronwing frowned, "We should carry him back, and let someone hold the herbs on while we're walking.". Firefly thought for a moment, "Yes. I'll hold the herbs to them." The rest held Abyssfur up, and they slowly came back to camp.

Stormstar came down from his ledge as the group of cats entered, carrying Abyssfur to the medicine den and laying them in a moss bed in the back. Firefly and Moonpaw stayed by their side, while the other cats went into the middle of camp, talking about what happened, "What happened, Firefly?" Stormstar asked. "Abyssfur got bitten by a snake while training Smokepaw. I think we should hold off Smokepaw's training until Abyssfur is well since you can't leave camp." she mewed. Stormstar shook his head, "No. We let Smokepaw train with Cloverpaw again until Abyssfur is better. I don't want my kit's training to be held off." he mewed boldly. Firefly looked at Stormstar in the eyes, "Ok.. But please, it'll take a while.". Moonpaw lay next to Abyssfur while he slept quietly with some shudders. Firefly looked back at them, and smiled warmly, "I'm sure they'll make it...". Stormstar nodded, "Very well.. I'll go tell Ambereye about Smokepaw joining Cloverpaw in training." He padded out of the den with a curt nod, and Firefly sat next to Moonpaw. Stormstar walked to the group of conversing cats, and he noticed Hopepaw was gone, "Where is Hopepaw?" he asked. Heronwing looked at him, "She went to tell the elders what happened." he mewed, picking up a mouse to eat. The prey pile was almost empty. Stormstar frowned, "Heronwing, I want you to take Smokepaw, Ambereye, and Hopepaw out to patrol the border and hunt. We still have plenty of daytime left." he mewed, and padded away and up to the ledge, and watched as Heronwing gathered the patrol, and exited the camp.

Heronwing led the patrol to the river to remark the borders, then to the abandoned twoleg nest. At that point, the patrol smelled another cat nearby. Cloverpaw was knocked to the side and pinned as a calico cat jumped on her. Heronwing knocked the calico off Cloverpaw, then stared at the cat. It was one of the cats that attacked them a few moons back! The calico tilted her head, "I remember you! My group attacked you a few moons back!" she growled. "Why are you here?!" Cloverpaw growled, "I wanted to see beyond my borders, and I found your cats in the Fire Fields! So I decided to attack your patrol!" the calico retorted. "Alone?" Ambereye said, tilting her head. The calico nodded, "You see... Your group seemed kinda helpless.. And I wanted to join you as my group is kind of.. Starving.." she mewed. Cloverpaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure..." she said, sarcastic. Heronwing smiled, "Really? You want to join Dawnclan?". "Oh, is that what you call it?" The calico said, "Hm.. Yeah I want to join. I'm Scar, by the way.. Lead me to your camp." she mewed. "Ok, but we need to finish this patrol first." After a bit, they finished marking the borders, hunting, and the patrol. They caught 3 rabbits, and 2 thrush. The group came back to camp with Scar. Stormstar looked down at scar, "YOU!" he growled, leaping down from the ledge, "Why have you come here, you ROUGE.". Scar frowned, "I wanted to join, my group is starving." she mewed. "So you LEFT THEM? Are you even loyal!?" He yowled, causing all the cats to look out at the argument. "I AM! I DIDN'T EVEN CHOOSE TO BE PART OF IT ANYWAYS!" Scar growled. Stormstar looked confused, "Of course you did, you joined them..". "No I didn't.. my mother and father wanted, and FORCED me to join. They said they couldn't take care of me anymore.. That was a lie.. The group took me in, but starved me, and bullied me, making me do things on my own until I 'proved my loyalty'. I was barely an apprentice! I was trapped there, then I came up with a plan to pretend to go hunt to join you. I attacked you to see if another cat from my group was following me, and join in.. Luckily I wasn't. So please. Let me join you."Scar said, tears forming in her eyes. Stormstar nodded, "Ok.. but I'm keeping an eye on you.." He mewed. Stormstar padded up to the High-ledge, "All cats old enough to run through the field, gather beneath High-ledge for a clan meeting! Scar, onto the Flat-rock." He called. The cats of the clan gathered, and Scar hopped onto the Flat-rock. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Scarheart, for becoming a true clan cat.". All the cats chanted, "Scarheart! Scarheart! Scarheart!". Scarheart smiled, and looked warmly at Stormstar, "Thank you.."

Stormstar dismissed the meeting, and Scarheart lept down from Flat-rock. Firefly went to tell Abyssfur what happened, and Ambereye, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw went out to train. Hopepaw and Heronwing went to train also. Leaving Moonpaw, Firefly, Abyssfur, and Scarheart at camp with the leader and elders. Scarheart conversed with the medicine cats, and time passed. The cats came back from training, and they all went to sleep. Cloverpaw took some prey before she slept. Moonpaw went to sleep.

Moonpaw woke up, but not in the medicine den. "I'm dreaming.." he quietly mewed. A bright orange light and crackling were around him. In the far distance was a log with 2 cats on it. He couldn't make them out. They were warriors, and the one blocked the way to cross the log. A starry cat blocked the view, and a yowl was heard. Moonpaw didn't see the rest of the scene. The starry cat looked into Moonpaw's eyes, " _The fields will burn once more, leaving only hope and a clover alone. Though the one does not bring luck. but rather death as smoke falls, and is struck..._ " The starry cat faded away, leaving him a view of the 2 cats on a log walking away.


	9. A boring day CHAPTER 8

**NUMB**

Chapter 8

Moonpaw woke up. It was the middle of the night, and Firefly was stocking the ledges with goldenrod, "Ah! Moonpaw, you're awake!" she mewed, and stopped stocking the ledges, "It's the full moon tonight. I want to bring you to the Moonhill again." Firefly smiled. They had gone there every full moon since Moonpaw became a medicine cat apprentice. Moonpaw hesitated, but shook his head, and nodded. "Let's go." He mewed.

They got to the Moonhill. Firefly and Moonpaw tore off a leaf from the tree, and slept. The leaves grew back slowly as if each second was a season. Moonpaw went into a dream, but he just walked around Starclan's hunting grounds. He had already had his dream. It took a few minutes, but he awoke with Firefly by his side, "Did you dream of anything?" she asked. He nodded, "I was given a prophecy." Moonpaw mewed, and Firefly gasped. "They said: ' _The fields will burn once more, leaving only hope and a clover alone. Though the one does not bring luck. but rather death as smoke falls, and is struck...'_ " he repeated. Firefly just stared blankly at him, "That is interesting.. Let's get back to camp. Don't tell any cat the prophecy unless you NEED to, ok?" Moonpaw nodded, "Ok."

In the morning, Hopepaw awoke. It had been a moon since Abyssfur's incident, and he had healed. Smokepaw still trained with Cloverpaw, as Abyssfur needed to gain his strength back. Cloverpaw yawned, nudging Smokepaw to wake up. Hopepaw got up and walked out of the apprentice den. Ambereye waited for her. Scarheart waved hello with her tail as they passed by, and had a little conversation with Jetsky, who became mates with Ambereye the day after Moonpaw had the prophecy, and Ambereye looked like she needed to move to the nursery soon. He was eating a thrush. Ambereye had trained Hopepaw all the basics, and some advanced hunting and battle moves and skills. Ambereye was now taking Hopepaw to the training grounds to train with Smokepaw, who was still asleep. They made it there and waited. Hopepaw yawned, the sunlight hitting her fur, making it shine like a crystal, "I can't wait to become a warrior!" Hopepaw mewed, grooming her fur. Ambereye chuckled, "I can't wait to see my apprentice become a warrior.". Hopepaw playfully rolled her eyes and spotted Smokepaw, Cloverpaw, and Heronwing out of the corner of her eye. She lept up, and Smokepaw ran towards her. Ambereye smiled, "Okay you two. I want you to show us what battle moves you can remember. Then, I want you 3 to hunt after this. Think of this as your.. early assessment.". Smokepaw nodded and lept at Hopepaw. Hopepaw dodged, but tripped, falling on her back. Smokepaw smiled and took the chance to pin her down. Hopepaw was fast though, and rolled over on her back, getting up. Smokepaw knocked her over, and pinned her anyways. Hopepaw struggled, and Smokepaw leapt off her but ducked as she got up and turned, aiming a blow at his head. Smokepaw leapt in the air to pin Hopepaw, but she ran under him and tripped him once he landed, making Smokepaw fall. He got up, and Hopepaw was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, and behind him, expecting her to pin him, but Hopepaw ran up behind him and ran into his back. He leapt up in surprise, and once he was in the air, Hopepaw used her speed to go under him and push up, sending Smokepaw flying into a backflip. He surprisingly landed on his four paws, and fell to the ground, pretending to faint. Hopepaw smiled, and closed her eyes in pride, but was flipped on her back when Smokepaw went under her and pushed up. Ambereyes and Heronwing smiled, "You two did well. Now, let us hunt." Heronwing mewed. The apprentices looked at each other with smiles and followed them to the middle of the Fire Field.

Cloverpaw and Smokepaw padded side by side while Hopepaw followed behind her mentor. The three apprentices were sent off to hunt. Smokepaw hunted in the field as well as Hopepaw, while Cloverpaw hunted in the forest. Cloverpaw stalked a squirrel. Ambereyes watched her. Cloverpaw quietly stalked closer. She picked up a pebble, and threw it over the squirrel and in front of it. The squirrel squeaked and unknowingly ran to Cloverpaw. She caught it in her jaws. She repeated this with a mouse and another squirrel. Meanwhile, Smokepaw ran after a rabbit, but he tripped, and fell, losing it. He growled. He spotted another, and chased after that one, catching it, and a thrush. Hopepaw stays still in a ball, pretending to sleep. A curious and brave thrush hopped to her, poking her to see if she was asleep. Hopepaw stayed still. The thrush chirped, but Hopepaw twisted around swiftly and bit the thrush, killing it. She smiled, and ran after a rabbit, catching two rabbits by finding their den. The three finish, and brink their prey back to camp with their mentors. They lay it in the prey pile, and Smokepaw growls, a leaf stuck in his fur. He shakes it out, and the mentors talk about the apprentice's performances.

Moonpaw pads past them with mouse bile in his mouth. He pads to the Elder's den, with a disgusted look on his face. Scarheart watches, and smiled, "I hated when i had to do that..". She looked down at Hopepaw and Smokepaw, "Did your mentors tell you to go replace the moss bedding in the dens? They're all getting dry.." she mewed, lashing her tail. Smokepaw gasps, "What!? Aw.. Come on Hopepaw, let's go get some moss and dip it in the pool." He mewed. Moonpaw came back after a bit from the Elder's den, and walked over to the pool, washing his paws after drinking it. Scarheart walked over to him, "How's your training going?" she asked. Moonpaw smiled, "It's great!" he mewed, a bounce in his step as he walked to the prey pile, grabbed a rabbit, and layed down on Flat-rock. Scarheart smiled, doing the same, "Good.". "MOONPAW!" Firefly called from the medicine den. Moonpaw quickly ate the rabbit, and ran to the medicine den, "Yes, Firefly?". Firefly brought him to the back of the den, "I want to talk about the prophecy.." she mewed, and Moonpaw sighed.

Firefly nodded her head, "Ok.. Thank you sharing the prophecy with me.. first of all. Anyways, what might you think the prophecy is about?" Firefly asked, whispering so she won't be heard, "I don't know.. maybe Hopepaw.. She's going to be clan leader anyways." Moonpaw replied. Firefly frowned, "Hopepaw? Leader? How did you know?" she asked, but shook her head, "Back to the prophecy.. ahem.. I think so too. But it says the fields will burn once more.. Does that mean we ALREADY have to leave? I mean, you just settled in.. OR maybe it meant the forest nearby." she thought. Her eyes seemed to be looking past Moonpaw, but she still focused on the prophecy. Moonpaw and Firefly talked about possible meanings for the prophecy, until it was nearly sun-hide. (OR Sunset. :P It hides behind the trees is why) Moonpaw walked out, only to be greeted by a new smell. _Another cat? hm._ He thought. Though it wasn't. Jetsky just got an infected wound, and he hadn't told the medicine cats at all. Moonpaw padded over to him, "Jetsky. You have an infected wound. You know you should've told me or Firefly about this." He said. Jetsky frowned, "I know.. It's just I need to guard the camp.". Moonpaw smiled, "Scarheart can do it while you're getting treated. We don't want your herbs falling off in a possible battle." Moonpaw replied. Jetsky nodded and followed Moonpaw to the medicine den. Firefly looked up from her pondering, and frowned, "I smell an infected wound.. Jetsky..." She frowned and rolled her eyes. "You should have come to me sooner.". "I know I know. Moonpaw already lectured me about it." Jetsky said, with a smile. He layed down in a moss bed in the back and waited for the herbs. Firefly chuckled, "Moonpaw, you did? Ha! You're already becoming a full medicine cat like me." She was amused. She took some horsetail off a ledge and chewed it up into a poultice, placing it on Jetsky's infected wound. "Good job on bringing him to me, Moonpaw. ". Moonpaw blushed by the praise by his mentor. The stars in the sky twinkled.

The 3 apprentices came back from a trip to the Moonhill. It was time for them to see it. Cloverpaw growled as Hopepaw hopped up the ledge, carrying prey for Stormstar. Smokepaw carried prey to the elders, and Cloverpaw carried prey to medicine cat den. Cloverpaw hadn't been in here alot.. OR at all, and flinched at the strong smell of herbs. Firefly smiled, and took the two mice from Cloverpaw's jaws and set one near Moonpaw, taking one for herself, "Than you, Cloverpaw. Oh, would you check Silk for fleas? I heard she was itching once again." Cloverpaw groaned, and padded out of the medicine den, relieved that the smell of herbs was no longer scented. She took some mouse bile and checked Silk for fleas. She searched, finding at least 4 fleas in her mother's fur. Silk smiled, "I can't wait till we get Ambereye's kits in the clan. They'll be wonderful!" she said to Gorse. Gorse smiled, "I heard Abyssfur was healed, and Smokepaw can go back to his old mentor.". "Oh really?" Silk said. Cloverpaw listened to the two elders gossip, and once she was done, she walked out, took a drink of water from the pool, and didn't wash her paws. She started grooming herself, and the horrid taste of mouse bile hit her tongue, and she yelped in surprise and stuck out her tongue. Every other cat was asleep apart from Heronwing and Scarheart, who were talking to each other on the Flat-rock. Cloverpaw walked to the apprentice den and curled up in her nest, finding it hard to sleep with the taste of mouse bile in her mouth. The moonlight shone through the den entrance, and Cloverpaw silently fell asleep.


	10. Something's sick here CHAPTER 9

**NUMB**

Chapter 9

Moonpaw awoke to Ambereye walking into the medicine den, "Firefly, I think I'm expecting kits.." she mewed. Jetsky perked up his ears from the back to listen. Moonpaw definitely saw a change, Ambereye's belly was full of kits. Firefly saw too, "Yes, you are. Sadly you can't mentor Hopepaw any more until your kits are born and apprenticed, which Hopepaw and her kin will surely be warriors by then." Firefly mewed, sorrow in her eyes for the amber furred she cat. Ambereye sighed, "I guess I'll tell Scarheart she has a new apprentice." She mewed, walking out of the den, "No, you must rest in the nursery. Silk can be next to you so you aren't alone." Firefly mewed, "I'll tell the clan.". Moonpaw followed Firefly to the entrance of the camp, "Ambereye is expecting Jetsky's kits." She said, with a warm smile. Scarheart smiled back, "She is? I'm excited to see their kits one day.." Her gaze slowly looked at the clouds, which were dark with rain. Smokepaw then walked out of the elder's den, and Silk came from behind, walking to the nursery to lay by Ambereye. "Ambereye told me to get Silk." He mewed to Moonpaw, assuming they didn't know. They then looked at the dark clouds above, "I hope the patrol gets back soon.." Smokepaw mewed. Firefly nodded, "I do too.. Anyways, Moonpaw, gather the oak leaves that are drying outside. I don't want them to get wet." she ordered Moonpaw, who quickly scrambled outside to a tree stump with oak leaves laying on it, a rock keeping them from flying away. Moonpaw lifted the rock, and tried not to crunch or get his saliva on it, bringing it to the medicine den. While he did that, Firefly padded up the High-ledge.

Firefly sat at the entrance of the leader's den, "May I come in?" She asked, and Stormstar replied with a nod and yes. She padded inside, sitting down on a moss bed. The leader looked rather tired, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Firefly looked worried, but continued, "Ambereye is expecting Jetsky's kits.". Stormstar smiled warmly, and coughed, "Ah.. I knew she was expecting his kits. She was drawn to him.. I can tell." He chuckled, another cough coming from his throat. Firefly frowned, "We need to get you to the medicine den and treat that Whitecough you have." she mewed. Stormstar frown, "Ahh. I'm fi-" he was cut off by another cough, "Oh fine..". The two cats walked to the medicine den, Firefly moving the cats away from the sick leader. Stormstar rested in one of the nests in the back, far to the side so he won't get Jetsky sick. Jetsky looked at them, uncertainty in his eyes. Stormstar frowned, looking away, and burst into a coughing fit. "Moonpaw, do we have any catmint?" Firefly asked. "No, I think you left it near the lake." He mewed, worry in his voice. Firefly frowned, "I need you to get it, alright?". Moonpaw nodded, rushing away.

Stormstar coughed again, resting his weak head on his paws. He twitched and coughed again and again. Jetsky looked away, his healing infected wound showing. Firefly sighed, "Stormstar, please face the other way so Jetsky won't get it too.." she mewed, and Stormstar did what she said. His coughs got worse, and Firefly frowned, "Oh no... Moonpaw where are you?" Firefly's paws padded in place impatiently, Stormstar's whitecough has gotten worse and has become greencough. Moonpaw burst in, "The catmint was whisked away into the stream, so I went to get some more, but we took it all, and the one we left for it to grow back was broken by some fox or something." Moonpaw mewed, his gaze resting on Stormstar, "I think he's going to lose a life.." he mewed. Firefly nodded, "There's nothing we can do for him unless catmint and grow back in a second." she said, walking out of the den, her tail drooped. Moonpaw followed, and Cloverpaw, Abyssfur, and Heronwing crowded around them, "What happened?" Cloverpaw asked, "Quiet, Cloverpaw, don't ask so many questions. Firefly. Is Stormstar ok?" Abyssfur asked. "YOU JUST ASKED A QUESTION!" Cloverpaw yowled, stomping away. Heronwing looked at Abyssfur, and he padded away. "Stormstar has greencough, and we left our catmint at the stream. So we have no catmint." Moonpaw said, "Can't you go get it?" Abyssfur replied. Firefly shook her head, "It was whisked away in the stream, and the other ones are either already taken, or broken." She mewed. Scarheart frowned from the entrance of the camp, "So he's going to lose a life?" she asked, and Firefly nodded. Moonpaw looked worried, could a leader lose all their lives by a bout of greencough?

Thunder rolled through the sky as Dawnclan cats mingled with each other, talking about news or personal favourites and training. It rained outside, some puddles formed at the entrance of camp, but the brambles stopped it from coming into the camp. "Oh Starclan can things get any worse?" Hopepaw said, talking with Heronwing, Smokepaw, Moonpaw, Cloverpaw, and Gorse in the elder's den. "I know, Jetsky has an infected wound, Stormstar has an uncurable greencough, and Ambereye is off mentoring for her kits, leading to Hopepaw having to be trained with Cloverpaw." Smokepaw replied, "Isn't the last thing a good thing?" Moonpaw said. "No, it's not.," Cloverpaw said grumpily. Heronwing rolled his eyes, "Young cats quarrelling.. As usual." he mewed, "It was like this ALL the time in the last camp." He loudly whispered to Moonpaw. Gorse chuckled, "Yes it was.". The apprentices looked at each other, "Oh yeah.. The old territory.." Hopepaw said. Moonpaw looked to the medicine cat den, "I'll go check on Jetsky and Stormstar.". Moonpaw padded to the medicine leaving the other cats alone, "I'll go get some moss." Cloverpaw mewed, then looked out at the rain, "Never mind.." she said, "I'll go get some prey.". Smokepaw nodded, "Me too.". Cloverpaww and Smokepaw walked off to the prey pile, each taking some prey. Hopepaw left to go take a nap, leaving Heronwing and Gorse alone.


	11. Ceremonies! CHAPTER 10

**NUMB**

Chapter 10

Heronwing looked at Gorse, "You know...My brother always had a crush on you." He mewed. Gorse chuckled, "He did? I never knew that cat had ANY interest in anyone. I never saw you around that much. Did you ever have a mate?" Gorse asked interest and curiosity shone in her eyes, "Well.. I did have one, but she was a loner, So I kept it a secret." Heronwing looked away, "Her name?" Gorse got up and looked Heronwing in the eyes. Heronwing flinched backwards, "Her name was Jewel.". Heronwing blushed, "She was a white she-cat... beautiful blue eyes.. But she dield after our kits were born. I raised them in secret.. and I lost one from a fox.. So I only had the she-cat kit, who looked exactly like her mother. When she learned what I was doing, I told her I was trying to keep her safe but she ran away.." He looked at his paws, "Well, I should be going" He quickly stood up, and padded out of the Elder's den, and the sunlight shone brightly in his eyes as he padded out.

Nothing really happened in the span of 2 moons, though Jetsky and Stormstar were healed of their injuries and sicknesses. Ambereye is expecting to have her kits any minute now, and Moonpaw, Firefly, and Jetsky witnessed Stormstar losing a life. Stormstar padded up to the top of High-Ledge, a large smile on his face, "Today, three of my kits will become warriors! Their assessment is today. Heronwing, Abyssfur, Scarheart, and Ambereye. You three are the first mentors of Dawnclan, and you will be remembered in Dawnclan history. Moving on, Hopepaw, Smokepaw, and Cloverpaw. I hope you do well in your assessments. We have two parts, the forest, and the field. The first part will be held in the field, and the second, the forest. Once you are done with that, meet up at the training place for the fighting part." he said, as all of the cats were already gathered beneath him. "Remember, we are watching you.". The apprentices nodded, padded to the entrance of camp, and ran out into the field.

Cloverpaw looked at her kin and then ran towards the river near the cherry tree, knowing that there would be plenty of squirrels and fish there. It was still part of the field, so it counted, right? Cloverpaw said to herself. She abruptly stopped at the river. She crouched down, and stuck her paw in the water, waiting for a fish to swim by. 2 fish shortly swam by, and triggered Cloverpaw's trap. She threw herself into the river, catching both the fish in her jaw. Cloverpaw swam back to land, and shook her fur, making it stick out a bit. She placed the fish down on the ground and crouched as a squirrel was near her. She was downwind, good.. The squirrel was digging a nut in the ground. Cloverpaw pounced but missed the squirrel as it saw her. It ran up the cherry tree, Cloverpaw chased it. She growled the squirrel was in the tree. She went back to the fish, and carried it, spotting a thrush nearby. She crouched, and the thrush looked at her and flew right into Smokepaw, who was also hunting it. He caught it, and smiled at Cloverpaw, carrying the thrush away. Cloverpaw growled and picked her fish back up once again. She padded along the field until she spotted a rabbit. She crouched, sneaking towards it. The rabbit sniffed the ground, and at the moment, she pounced, pinning the prey to the ground, and smiling, killing it in one swipe. It was a successful hunt, as she went over to the forest to wait. Her kin went there a few minutes later, and they all went into the forest. Cloverpaw went the same way as the river again, catching a squirrel along the way. After a bit, she kept missing. She wasn't as good in the forest and was clumsy there. The first two parts of the assessment were finished, and her mentor came out of the bushes to tell her to go to the training grounds.

Smokepaw met up with Cloverpaw and Hopepaw at the training grounds, and the sun lowered slowly into the trees. Once Cloverpaw came, she leaped at Hopepaw, automatically beginning the fighting assessment. Hopepaw yowled in surprise, and Smokepaw knocked Cloverpaw off, and bowled her over, sending Cloverpaw onto her back. Cloverpaw pushed him off, and Hopepaw leaped for Cloverpaw, but she dodged, and Smokepaw ended up leaping at Hopepaw in mid-air, sending her flying, and landing on her side. Smokepaw growled, leaping at Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw had waited for this trick, she smiled, and ducked and slid under him, and pushed him up with her forepaws, sending Smokepaw to frontflip and land on his back. Hopepaw was back up, and batted Cloverpaw in the side, and face. Cloverpaw backed away and landed on her, but Hopepaw quickly wiggled out from under her, getting hit in the tail by Smokepaw, who tripped over it. Cloverpaw laughed, and leaped at Smokepaw, and pushed off his side, spiraling in the air to leap onto Hopepaw's back, pinning her. "WOAH! STOP! What are you fighting for? There's enough prey in the forest and fields for all of us!" An unfamiliar voice mewed. It was a white she-cat with glittering blue eyes and a missing tail. The apprentices stopped, and Heronwing, Scarheart, and Abyssfur came out for hiding, "They aren't fighting for prey or land. They're doing their assessment." Scarheart mewed, glaring at the white she-cat, "Do you have a problem with that?" she hissed. Abyssfur rested his tail on Scarheart's shoulder, "Wait, Scarheart. Greetings, loner, but you are intruding on our territory. I would like it if you left it, Unless you benefit to Dawnclan in any way, or are a former member of the old clan, or are a close ally." he mewed. His eyes stared into the loner, making her flinch, "N-no. I'm not part of any cl-" she spotted Heronwing. Heronwing and the loner locked eyes, "Wait.. are you.. Heron?" she asked. Heronwing nodded, "Father!?"

The loner stepped back, "Why are you here?" she growled, "Snow.. Calm down. Our old clan was destroyed, so now I'm here with our new clan." Heronwing said, and stepped towards Snow, with the look of sorrow in his gaze. "Serves you right! You betrayed your clan. You hid me away!" Snow retorted, flexing her claws, "I did it only because I wanted to protect you. Your mother DIED for you!". "You didn't die for me though. You were ashamed of me!" Snow growled, "No I wasn't. I was protecting you from our clan, that would have LEFT you there because YOU have the BLOOD of our rival clan! I didn't want to hide you OR your brother!" Heronwing growled, his eyes filling with tears. "Then WHY did you ever become mates with HER!?" Snow yowled. Heronwing looked at his paws, "Because I loved her. You were the only thing I had left when your mother and brother died." he mewed, his gaze turned to ice, as he looked back up at Snow. Abyssfur and Scarheart shared a pitiful look, and the apprentices shared a confused, but excited look, "... Heron.. I'm sorry.." Snow said. "I guess I can't imagine how it feels to be left by the only cat you had left.. I'm sorry." Snow ran up to Heronwing, and licked his cheek. Heronwing smiled, and placed his tail on her shoulder, "Promise me you'll never leave again?" he mewed and Snow nodded.

Cloverpaw stuck out her tongue in disgust, while Smokepaw and Hopepaw smiled. "By the way.. It's Heronwing." Heronwing chuckled, stepped away from Snow, with a smile. Snow tilted her head, "Heronwing, huh. Nice.". Snow's eyes looked at all of the other cats, "Well. Do you want to continue this.. training or something?" Snow asked. Abyssfur shook his head, "We're going back to camp. Do you want to come with us and join us?" he asked. Scarheart began padding away, and Smokepaw and Cloverpaw followed. "Sure." Snow said, "Let's go, then.". They began catching up to Scarheart. They made it to camp once the moon was rising. Stormstar was waiting for them at the entrance with Jetsky and Firefly. Stormstar padded to them, "Congratulations. You finished the assessment." He looked at the apprentices, "Anyways, who are you?" he mewed to Snow. "My name is Snow, I'm Heronwing's daughter." she mewed. Firefly and Jetsky smiled. Stormstar seemed amazed, "Daughter? Huh. I know how having a daughter feels, and son." He looked at the apprentices with a smile, "Well, Snow. I'm assuming you're here to join the clan?". Abyssfur nodded. "Well, there shall be four ceremonies today then! As long as the apprentices did well." Stormstar padded up to his den, beckoning the mentors to follow him, "We shall talk about it.". Cloverpaw and her kin had carried their prey back too, and placed it in the prey pile.

Stormstar padded out of his den, and onto High-ledge, "All cats old enough to run through the field, gather beneath High-ledge for a clan meeting! Snow, Cloverpaw, Hopepaw, and Smokepaw, gather on Flat-rock!" He called, and all the cats of the clan apart from Snow, Hopepaw, Cloverpaw, and Smokepaw sat under High-ledge. "I, Stormstar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Stormstar looked at Cloverpaw in the eyes. "Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?". "I do" Cloverpaw responded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloverdawn. StarClan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan.". Stormstar turned to Smokepaw, "I, Stormstar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?". "I do" Smokepaw replied, standing up, and puffed out his chest, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smokecloud. StarClan honors your wits and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan.". "And finally, I, Stormstar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hopepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?". Hopepaw nodded, "I do." her eyes glimmered in excitement, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hopepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hopeshine. StarClan honors your speed and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan.". Hopeshine, Smokecloud, and Cloverdawn looked at each other and smiled. "Hopeshine, Smokecloud, and Cloverdawn! Hopeshine, Smokecloud, and Cloverdawn! Hopeshine, Smokecloud, and Cloverdawn!" Everycat chanted, and Stormstar silenced them with a flick of his tail, "Now. Snow. You wish to join our clan. I now rename you Snowflurry, for your kindness." he mewed, and Snowflurry smiled cats chanted her name. "Meeting di-" A yowl came from the nursery, "The kits are coming!"


	12. News CHAPTER 11

**NUMB**

Chapter 11

Jetsky, Firefly, and Moonpaw ran to the nursery, and Jetsky blocked the entrance, looking into the nursery, unsure if he should watch or not. Smokecloud hopped down from the Flat-rock, running to the entrance of the nursery. Moonpaw busted out through the entrance, shoving Jetsky on his way out. Smokecloud noticed some herbs in Moonpaw's mouth as he rushed back from the medicine den. Moonpaw dropped a stick, but didn't bend down or stop to grab it. Snowflurry ran the pick it up, giving it to Jetsky, who passed it to Firefly. Smokecloud and Heronwing watched, and Cloverdawn was nowhere near them, just watching from far away. Moonpaw and Firefly padded out of the nursery a few minutes later, and both let out sighs of relief, and Stormstar moved through Jetsky, who looked into the nursery. Ambereye could be seen with two kits by her side. One was a black she-cat with amber eyes and orange patches and spots on her fur, while another, a tom, was the opposite. An orange tom with blue eyes and black patches and spots. Ambereye watched the kits, and heard Jetsky stepping into the nursery, "The she-cat is Duskkit, and the tom is Patchkit." She mewed, and Jetsky chuckled, "Our kits..." he said, nuzzling Ambereye. Stormstar nodded, and padded away, "Ambereye has brought us new kits. I am thankful of that." he said to himself. Cloverdawn looked out to the entrance of camp, "Maybe we should go on a patrol, I see dark clouds, and it's going to snow soon." she mewed. Stormstar nodded, "We should before the snow comes. I'll send Abyssfur, Heronwing, and Scarheart." he said, waving his tail at the cats as he called them over, "Can you take Moonpaw, we need as many herbs as we can get before leaf-bare." Firefly mewed, padding over to Stormstar, "Certainly." he mewed, and Moonpaw padded over, "Don't forget to get as much prey as you can, mark the borders, and try and do your best to collect herbs on the way." Stormstar said as the patrol left.

The patrol started at the cherry tree. Scarheart padded to a bush just at the edge of the forest, it had a tiny supply of berries, "Are these useful?" she mewed, picking some of the berries off of the bush. Moonpaw shook his head, and ran over to her, taking the berries out of her paws, "No! Those are death berries. We never need those." he mewed, "Go wash your paws off before we continue, I'll come with you." he mewed, as he had also touched the berries. Scarheart nodded, padding to the river, putting her paws in the cold water. Moonpaw did too, and took them out, but didn't shake the water off of his paws. Scarheart did what Moonpaw did, and the patrol started to pad away along the border but was quickly stopped by another group of cats. They had the same smell as Scarheart when they met her on a patrol. "Scar..." a Havana brown she-cat mewed, "The Hollows thought you were DEAD!" they growled, and the other cats nodded, "Now we know you aren't, and because we are starving.. We are moving here. As I'm the next deputy in line, I WILL spare your new little group... but remember, we will get our revenge.. someday." A grey tom mewed, but didn't cross the border as he stepped closer, "The Hollows are going to set camp up near here, and we will respect your borders, as we aren't as savage as you." A calico mewed from behind the Havana brown she-cat. Heronwing frowned, "We aren't sava-" he was cut off by the grey tom, "Hollowclan is here. And we WON'T lend anything to you. We will NEVER help you.. all because of a TRAITOR named Scar..." he glared at Scarheart, and she growled, "At least I don't scrounge around in the darkness waiting for someone to make fun of just because I think it's fun, and that I have no other use in the land other than eating crow food in a dirt place like HOLE called camp, though i'm too smart to mistake a dirtplace for a camp like you guys do." She said, with her claws unsheathed, "Oh, and the name's Scarheart... but it's not like any of you have a heart anyway." She flicked her tail, and the patrol followed her, though the Hollowclan patrol just looked at Scarheart with hatred in their eyes, apart from the Havana brown she-cat, who looked a bit shocked. Moonpaw smiled at Scarheart, who continued remarking the borders with the patrol.

(WARNING. BLOOD AND SOME GORE. GO TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH TO SKIP) Firefly padded out of her den, but heard a yowl from Jetsky, "FOX!" he yowled, and Firefly looked up, a shining red pelt burst through the brambles, and Jetsky was in its jaws. Stormstar ran to the nursery, and growled, protecting it with Smokecloud on his side. Snowflurry leaped at the fox, but it dodged the attack, making Snowflurry land on her paws and get pinned by the fox. Just as Jetsky and Cloverdawn leaped on the fox's back, the patrol came running in, and Abyssfur ran to the elder's den. Moonpaw quivered in fear, as he had barely any experience in fighting before. The fox knocked Jetsky off it's back, but it was bitten in the shoulder by Cloverdawn, who was being helped by Heronwing. Scarheart scraped her claws across its side, and the fox lunged at her with Cloverdawn and Heronwing still on it's back. It bit Scarheart near the neck, but it didn't kill her. Blood spewed out onto the ground as the fox started to try and rip off Scarheart's leg, but Heronwing stopped them, clawing the fox's cheek, and blood got on his face as he ran by. Cloverdawn was still holding onto the fox, who grew weaker as the cats kept attacking it. Stormstar ran out from the entrance of the nursery to attack the fox, though Hopeshine got there first, biting the fox's leg. It yelped, and aimed a claw at Abyssfur. Abyssfur was hit in the face, and he was knocked down to the ground. Firefly growled, and Cloverdawn bit the fox's neck. The Fox yelped, and shook the cats off vigorously. It succeeded and ran away, and into the forest and field.

Only Scarheart and Abyssfur were hurt during the battle, and they were both laying on the ground, though Abyssfur was breathing heavily. Firefly padded over to Scarheart, whose shoulder was bleeding, and her front left leg was a bit crooked. "Moonpaw, go get Scarheart some poppy seeds, so she won't feel you force the bone back into place. It's the only way, we can't wait for it to somehow go back into place." Firefly mewed seeing Moonpaw's awkward look, and put some cobweb on Scarheart's shoulder softly. She looked over to Abyssfur, and gasped at what she saw when she padded over. Abyssfur's right eye was torn out by the fox, and she frowned, "Oh no.". Abyssfur put a paw over his right eye, and shuddered, feeling no eye there at all. "We need to try and stop that bleeding.." Firefly said and brang Abyssfur to the medicine den. Snowflurry was taking little leaves full of water, and trying to clean some of the blood off of the stone ground. Stormstar watched as Firefly took Abyssfur to the medicine den. Cloverdawn watched as snow fell down onto the ground softly. The sun was covered by the clouds, leaving the camp dark and gloomy.

(this one wasn't as long as I'm tired rn XP but I promise the next chapter will make up for it.)


	13. NEWS

hey. im not dead, or quit. I'm here to say something.

Soooo Im going to be posting new Numb chapters every Wednesday, Saturday, and sometimes Monday.. I might upload 2 or 1 every time. I can't keep uploading every day due to family issues and other stuff soooo.. That's some news.

Next I want to talk about a new story i'm making, called Isle Of Wonders. I'm going to be posting the first chapter on Wednesday, and I hope you'll like it. Anyways, enough of that. If you want to see more of my activities or something, go to my Scratch account. .edu/users/Steampaw/

Soo.. Steampaw OUT~


End file.
